Envy
by Amber Ember7
Summary: All the 7 are a big happy family, no secret kept, right? That would be a no. They all keep a deep secret, they're all envious of each other. They just hide it. Hear their confessions. Series of one-shots. May later become an actual story. Depends on what response I get from this. Rated T for maybe slight cussing. Mostly just Hell, so yeah.
1. Leo

Leo

Let me get this straight. I love them. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Nico, Reyna, even Frank. They're practically family. Okay, are family. Anyway, I love them. But I always hide from them one secret, one they'll never know, they'll never get this one out of me. I hide it well enough. A little laughter can go a long way, after all. I try to push the thoughts out of my mind, but they always come back. This one secret, is the one they just can't help. Its one wound that just can't be healed.

I envy them.

Why shouldn't I? Percy, he's a great guy! He's loyal, he's modest, he's the freaking demigod legend! He doesn't even realize how cool he is. He doesn't realize how many girls like him, and he just can't seem to get it when they're hitting on him, but he lives a perfectly happy life! Sure, he fell into Tartarus, but he did it for his girlfriend, that loves him and he loves her. He has someone. He has his family! People who care for him. Everyone loves him, everyone will miss him.

Annabeth, she is scary, but she's nice. She is so smart, it kind of hurts my head thinking about it. She has a boyfriend, she has her family. She has someone that would fall into Tartarus for her! Percy would die inside if she died. She is a legend.

Jason has his sister. Jason has Piper. Jason, well, he's just Jason. Roman praetor that gave up his position voluntarily, seriously since when has a Roman ever done that? He is a son of Zeus/Jupiter, whatever you want to call it. He's a natural leader.

Hazel she has someone to comfort her, awesome powers, she's perky, she's fantastic, has a boyfriend. Beautiful, sweet. She's let go of the past. At least she's able to.

Frank, he- his powers, his girlfriend, perfect, someone to care for him.

Piper, she's Piper. Beautiful, but not trying to be, like actually trying to make herself not beautiful, but always failing. She has a person to care for her. She has a family, no matter how flawed.

Do you see the string, that links all of them together? Someone to care for them. They have some family, in some way. Someone that loves them. I don't. I lost my mom. It was all my fault, with the help of Dirt Face, but my fault. My family is just not even a family. No one wanted me. No one. After my mom was gone, no one wanted me. I never quite fit in. They will forget me. I am as Nemesis said, the 7th wheel. Useless. Extra weight, only holding them down, forgotten. They think I'm the happy one. If only they knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah? No? Tell me, should I continue? Review! Follow? Favorite? <strong>

**~Amber Ember7**


	2. Frank

Alright. So, I immediately (May, I just say **_"HOLY FREAKING GODS!_** SophiaDaughterofNyx you replied so freaking fast! Like seriously, have 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 cookies and cakes and stuff, and it also makes me happy that you were like on alert for that so Wi-Five, now that I got that out of the way) got a review from the previously mentioned PJO/HoO fangirl/ FanFiction member, saying that I should update this, and since that was the first one to get a vote, (and later on bethechange1011 PMed me, and voted saying this story as well, so yeah), I decided this would be the first one for right now, it just depends on the end result. First before I start the chapter, I have a couple announcements(and random comments that I feel like sharing), so if you just want to read the story and get on with life, go ahead and skip this, but I would like it if you read it, just for today! P.S. The A/N on the chapter before will be deleted after the vote is closed.

First, Read that previous chapter, yeah, the author's note thingy, in case you haven't already.

2. bethechange1011 and I are holding a contest, if you are even slightly intrigued, go check it out on my profile, or hers. Its one of the first things on my profile, so don't worry, its not like major scroll fest, those of you who have seen my profile. I really need to fix that...

3. FanFiction has made the category of the Disney show Evermoor for me, so, if you know the show, I would appreciate it if you would help me spread the word, and also enter stories.

4. Random comments. Note: Anything from here until the line that separates the story from the A/N is extremely unimportant. Ever heard of Arrows to Athens? Great band. Yeah, that was my random comment of the day. Well, here's the- HOLD UP! I FORGOT SOMETHING!

Disclaimer:

Hmm, I'm not feeling super humorous, or creative, or like bringing any characters in, so I'm just going to flat-out say it. I don't own PJO/HoO, or anything awesome. Except for a FanFiction account. And a Kindle Reader. Yeah, so, Read.

* * *

><p>Frank<p>

To them, I'm the chummy, baby-faced Chinese dude. Never really down in the dumps. I have Nothing to be jealous of, if anything they should be jealous of me right? I mean, I have the shape-shifting abilities. If only they knew.

Everyone else, they are so "cool", and they never slip up, or when they do, they manage to make it look all smooth, and everyone tells them its no big deal, everyone slips up right? Yeah, not me. I get the laughter. I get bullied, even If they don't mean to, it still happens, just like I knew it would. Stupid, I know, but when we're all supposed to be friends, and we all told each other, we were more than friends, we were family, I thought I would get better treatment, I'm like the baby in the group, and I'm not even the youngest one! They treat Hazel like they treat everyone else. How are you supposed to react to thinking you finally had a family that could get, and understand you, but then, finding out, it was only how it was before, except without the understanding, perfect mother.

Another thing. I lost my mother to a cause none of them even knew existed. Then I lost my grandmother. Sure, she was stone-hard, and wasn't exactly a family person, but she was all I had left, and there Is no way I'm considering Mars my family. I don't have _any _family whatsoever anymore. They're all gone. Do you know how that feels. You're the last one. Fun.

My whole life- yeah, it depends on a stick. A little piece of tinder. Someone throws a little ball of fire-ahem, Leo- my life just goes *poof* Goodbye. No more Frank Zhang. Actually, no more Zhang family. Yeah, just a little pressure to keep the family tree growing there.

So am I envious? Yeah, just a little, imagine being the only one left, imagine being the only one made fun of on a ship of some of the nicest people alive. So, yes, I'm envious, do I have reason not to be?

* * *

><p>So, Horrible, cruddy chapter? Yes, I will fix it if you guys tell me I should. I had the hardest time making Frank not sound like a baby, and I could not make him sound like himself. I failed. Sorry, if I get more than 3 reviews telling me I should do this chapter over again(GO ahead, it will not hurt my feelings) I will. You guys are the reason I am writing this after all.<p>

~Amber Ember7


	3. Reyna

**Heeeeey! So how you guys doing? I'm doing good. I'm gonna eat chocolate covered potato chips over the weekend(De-Li-CIOUS). Also, You know the song Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day? Well there is this kid and he plays it on the guitar and its just so freaking FANTASTICAL! Like seriously! I dunno 'bout you guys, but I LOOOOOVE instrumental music. I like mostly depressing music actually, but never mind that. Its REYNA time. Yep, that's right, I'm bringing Reyna into this. Mostly 'cause bethechange1011 wanted me to, so HERE YOU GO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! OR THANKSGIVING! OR SUNDAY! Whatever, I don't know. I like saying Happy Birthday so, I say it a lot. Funny, I said, here's the story and I'm still talking. What a weird person I am. Alright well HERE YOU GO. FOR SURE! SHIZ NUGGETS I THINK I JUST SPRAINED MY PINKIE! GODS DAM IT! THAT HURTS! The nxt time I am actually writing this will be after my pinkie is fixed...**

**Pinkie fixed! Alright Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO/HoO! If I did well, BoO wouldn't have been the last book, unless you count the crossover...**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna<strong>

The Seven. You would expect the demigods to save the world wouldn't be so modest.

Gods, Percy. He is so sweet, modest beyond belief. Natural leader he is. He would've been perfect as Praetor. I always have to crack a smile as his comments. His ignorance is adorable. Annabeth doesn't know how lucky she is to have him. To have someone that loves her so much, to jump into Tatarus with her, only so she doesn't have to survive it alone. How selfless can he be? I guess that's where the loyalty flaw comes in. Yes, Minerva talked to me about that. What a wonderful flaw to have. Even you're flaw makes you likeable. I don't even know where I'm going with this. I don't even really know why I'm here. But look at them, they shared their victory with me. They gave credit to me. He mainly. Always that boy. Why does he have to be so wonderful, it makes me vulnerable. Oh, how I wish I could afford to show weakness again, to be vulnerable. How I miss having someone there to comfort me. But that is the little girl in me, cowering, crying, hoping for love. But I know I will not receive it. The talk from Venus guarantees me that. At least I cannot disappoint myself for that.

May I go off rambling about the Annabeth girl? I must. First off. The way Percy looks at her, its just heartbreaking, and I try my best to not let a tear fall. His love for her is unbelievable. I wish it was me. Oh gods, I wish it was me. Okay, Percy loves her. That's the thing you can be so jealous of her for. He's so perfect, and believe me, I am not one to go rambling on about a boy. The look he gave me when I suggested stronger relationships than just Praetorship together, I was beyond hurt, but the look I was given. Oh, he thought it was his fault, and he was sorry. For that I myself am sorry, it couldn't possibly be his fault, I am, after all, the one who let her walls down and thought that I could have a boy so perfect, especially after what Venus had told me, I was a fool.

And that Piper. She just so happens to get the other boy I was looking for. Jason. But I go again into my self-scolding, for I had fallen for him, knowing I could not have a relationship with him. Why? All those girls, they get a love, and I'm guaranteed by Venus herself, "You will never find love with a demigod." Thanks a lot Venus, I appreciate it. As a Roman I know you have to make a life for yourself, and it isn't fair and blah, blah, blah, but good gods, can't I get one piece of my life that isn't messed up. Home: Messed Up. Staying with Circe: Messed Up. All Love Life: Messed Up. Part of Camp Jupiter: Messed Up. I would love to have the life of one of the Seven.

So I am beyond envious. I could go on really, but I don't have all day. That's just the surface really. I mean really at least their family isn't as messed up as mine. I killed my own father, or part of him, that's what Nico tells me. Hopefully, they'll never find out. No need for them to feel bad for my own misfortune.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! DO NOT KILL ME! I WILL UPDATE my other stories. Once I get the results. I just did this chapter 'cause of bethechange1011! Don't kill her either. That'd be bad... Anyway, um, I still like Leo's was better, but oh well. Hopefully you guys liked it. Well, see ya'll later. Oh, and if you have any DRAMA, or need to VENT, I am always(Almost) free. Not too much personal info, but I always like helping people, or if ya just want to talk, I'M VERY TALKATIVE! I enjoy talking to all you peoples!<strong>

**~AMBER EMBER7 OUT**


	4. Nico

**A/N: Hey everybody. So I am trashing the poll(sorry guys) I got so stuck on His Mistake, I don't even know if I can finish that story at all. Just tell me you guys, if you really want me to keep that one going, if not, then Yay! One less story to deal with. If you still want me to continue, thats fine too, because it tells me though its one of the most hated ships, you guys still like it, WHOOP! Anywho, So I have a couple of friends who requested this story(bethechange1011 and DivergentDemigod46 I'm talking to you. Sorry, Unicorn-lei, Forbidden will just have to wait. (KEEP IN MIND, BEFORE WILL SOLACE COMES INTO THE PICTURE)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

All of them know. They know I must have some bitter feeling for them all. Maybe it's just they think I'm the son of Hades so I must just have a hate for everything. Whatever it is. They aren't wrong about one thing. I do have a bitter feeling towards them all. I don't know if they know it's envy. Most likely not. They probably just think its unrelenting hate, or just plain bitterness.

Does that matter? What they do and don't know?

No.

They wouldn't get it anyway.

Even Hazel doesn't entirely get it. And she shares similar experiences. Leaving the world one way, and coming out and back to it, a totally different way.

She doesn't get the loneliness. The loneliness of _what_ I am. _Who_ I am. What I_ feel_. She couldn't get the shame I put on myself, for feeling the way I do, when clearly, no one else seems to feel that way, when it feels so _wrong. _Even if I didn't feel this way, _no one wants me. No one. _ She's found someone that loves her. A lot. Of course I'm happy for her. But I can't help but feel so _envious. _On top of that, her powers are more desirable. After the curse lifted anyway. Who wants to be around the guy that literally _summons death? _

And Annabeth. I mean, I'm mostly over Percy now. But, she just. She had him from the start. So easily. I was always, _always, _ so jealous of her.

All of them though, have parents that love, and _accept _them. _Want _them. That don't compare their children to anyone else. Those parents are _proud _of their kids. All the time. When Hades, all he does is tell me I should be stronger. I should be different. More like this hero, or that hero. More unlike me, and more like _someone else._

_Percy. _Percy. His life isn't flawless, but sure as Hades is Elysium to mine. Look at his life, his family, his friends, _him. _

_Everything _is something to be jealous for with the Seven. _All _of them will be recognized as heroes, and I'll only and always be in the shadows of the background.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Hiiii! So I am sooo rusty. But I found I really actually was like starving to do this, so here it is. Sorry it took FOREVER. Please forgive me. Hope you liked it. It kind of sucked. But hoped you liked it anyway!<strong>

**~Amber Ember7**


End file.
